


Indoor Date

by katdefbeom



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 03:06:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16845904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katdefbeom/pseuds/katdefbeom





	Indoor Date

As the plane touches down on the tarmac at Incheon, Youngjae couldn’t help but breathe a sigh of relief. He was finally home and will finally get to see you. Don’t get him wrong, he loves touring with the guys and seeing the fans all over the world, but after 2 months of being away from home, he does get tired and homesick. Even the fans started to notice, especially during the last leg of the tour, but he had assured all of them that he was fine.

As he relaxed in the car on the way home, he started to recount the plan he had for you today. Because the two of you haven’t seen each other in awhile, Youngjae planned a massive date to make up for it. Since it’s still early morning, he would arrive at your apartment, take you out for brunch, before going to pick up the dogs and take them to play at the park for most of the afternoon, and then going back home to get ready for dinner at a restaurant and a movie. He knew it would not be enough to make up for not being there the past 2 months, but it was a start.

* * *

“Youngjae, we’re here” Jaebum’s voice wakes him up from his slumber. He didn’t even realise that he had fallen asleep during the car ride.

“Thanks, hyung. See you in a few days” he says with a wave and starts to make his way up to your shared apartment. 

“Baby, I’m home!” he calls out as he lets himself in. He hears a squeal coming from the bedroom before you run out with the biggest smile on your face as you jump to hug him and pepper his face with kisses.

“I can’t believe you’re finally here” you say to him, your face buried in his neck. The both of you spend the next few minutes hugging before he finally pulls away and takes a look at you.

“I missed you” Youngjae says before gently putting his lips on yours. He poured 2 months worth of kisses into one, but had to pull away reluctantly because if he didn’t, the both of you won’t get a chance to do anything he planned today.

“I missed you too” you sigh as he pulls away.

“Then go and get dressed. I said we had big plans today. I can catch you up while we’re out” he instructs and turns you around to gently push you towards your bedroom. He had already expected you to be wearing the dress he had sent over from Paris, as he requested, but you were still in your comfortable home clothes. You slip out of his grip and face him before placing your hands on his shoulders.

“We’re not going anywhere, Youngjae” you gently say with a smile.

“What? I messaged you yesterday and told you what we were doing. You even agreed?”

“Well, I changed my mind.”

“Why did you change your mind?” He asks in confusion. You could see he was a little bit hurt, because he had wanted to spend time with you, but after what you found out, there was just no way you were going to allow him to do all these things for you.

“I changed my mind, because I decided to look up photos of your South America tour after we spoke and knew there was just no way we were doing anything today.”

“Baby, I’m still not following” he says, a bit dejectedly.

You then proceed to explain to him, how you noticed he was looking really tired during the last few shows, and even during the interviews they did in the US leg of the tour. Even as he stands in front of you now, you point out the dark circles around and bags under his eyes; and also the fact that he was yawning the whole time you were explaining this to him. What he needed the most was rest, and you were willing to sacrifice going on dates for him to have it. There are plenty of other chances to go out on a date considering he had the next few days off,

“Baby,” you say as you wrap your arms around his middle to pull him closer to you. “We will have plenty of time to spend with each other, now that you’re home. But you need rest. We can still have a date, just an indoor one. That’s okay, right?”

“It’s more than okay, baby” he sighs, finally relaxing in your hold. “As long as you stay here, with me.”

“Of course. Now, why don’t you go have a quick shower and a nap? I will wake you up when lunch is ready.”

* * *

You wake him up after a few hours and the two of you have lunch on the balcony of your apartment, to enjoy the nice weather. Youngjae had been very excited as he had missed your home cooking, but even more so when he saw that you had cooked all of his favourites. It was then your turn, to have kisses peppered all over your face. You also had a bowl of kibble for Coco by Youngjae’s feet, because you know Youngjae had also wanted to spend time with the second love of his life. 

The two of you spend lunch time, eating to your hearts’ content and close to tears in laughter, as Youngjae tells you stories about the boys during the tour. After you had both settled down, you clear the table and the kitchen together, before finally plopping down on the couch, and cuddling with each other.

“You were right, Y/N” he hums to you, as your head lays on his chest, with one arm wrapped firmly around you, and the other stroking your hair.

“About what, baby?” you ask as you put your chin on his chest to look up at him.

“I really needed this” he says, kissing you on the temple. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, babe. And our date isn’t even over yet. I have a surprise for you” you say to him, wiggling your eyebrows in the process.

“Oh yeah?” His eyes widening in surprise as a smirk slowly forms on his lips.

“Oh, yeah” you smirk before giving him a quick peck on the lips. “I recorded all of your favourite shows while you were away, so that you wouldn’t miss anything.”

“No, you didn’t” he sits up in shock.

“Yes. Yes I did” you say rather proudly, before squealing as Youngjae grabs your face.

“You are, the best girlfriend, ever” he mutters each word between kisses. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Youngjae” you say before getting up to grab the remote and cuddling back next to him. Coco then joins the both of you on the couch, sitting on Youngjae’s lap.

“This is the best date, ever” he says before kissing you on the temple and pressing play on the remote.

You smile contently, because every date with Youngjae, easily becomes the best date ever.


End file.
